


Windy Day

by Blaxis



Series: Day Series [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Baby, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Romance, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miura Haru's sweet windy day! Short drabble, TYL 1886! Heavy hints of TYL 2795.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windy Day

****Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.****

* * *

 

**Windy day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That day was abnormally windy; the skylark's raven hair floated violently as he walked towards the hospital's entrance.

The hospital was also abnormally calm and empty.

The head of Namimori's hospital made sure to keep things pleasant for the strongest guardian of the Vongola Famiglia during his stay; during his  _wife's stay._

Yes, a few days ago, his beloved herbivore gave birth to his sweet daughter, his pride and joy. After many months of persona change, his wife was finally back to normal; those damned hormones!

His lips formed an evil smirk as he recalled the many times she had disobeyed him, and the fact that in a few weeks he will finally be able to get his long awaited revenge ** _s_**.

Arriving to his herbivore's room, he was saluted by two of his trusted men, whom he appointed to guard his wife –don't forget, she is the wife of a Mafioso with many enemies. Of course people usually don't dare play with him dangerous games, but there were still a few stupid herbivores to do so.

When he got in he was welcomed by the beamy smile of his beloved,

"Hahi! Kyoya! You've finally arrived!"

"Hn." He acknowledged, kissing her forehead, his eyes wandered to his sleeping angel in the arms of his  _boss_ ' wife.

Smiling at him, Kyoko put the baby in her mother's arms as she excused herself,

"Well, see you tomorrow Haru-chan! Take care of yourself." She kissed her friend on the cheek then bowed to the latter's husband and left the cute family at their ease.

When the honey haired maiden left, the skylark sat beside his wife on her hospital bed and kissed her tenderly, they were soon interrupted by their newborn's cry.

The skylark watched the brunette lulling their daughter and kissing her, trying to put her asleep again.

As he started to imagine their new life, he realized that, from now on, his wife will be more likely busy with taking care of their baby; which meant that she would have little time for him. This thought, as he may never acknowledge it, definitely made him jealous.

His reverie was soon interrupted when he saw a small bag on the piece of furniture; it was until then that he noticed that his wife was wearing normal clothes.

"What is that?" He asked after the little angel fell asleep.

"Haru's bag." She answered puzzled.

"I know that herbivore; why is it packed?"

"Hahi? Today is Haru's last day in the hospital –desu." She explained, "You are supposed to know that! Hahi! Did you forget about Haru?"

She puffed her cheeks as to communicate her slight anger.

"Anyways," he rapidly changed the subject, not wanting to sour her mood even more; he loved his wife after all, "you will not be leaving today."

"Hahi! Why?"

"It is very windy, and if you and the baby leave in such a day, you will definitely get sick."

"Ha... hi?" his usual ambiguous words were his way of showing his affection. Who knew that the mighty Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, Hibari Kyoya could be so caring and romantic?

Obviously, only his wife.

He took the sleeping baby from her mother's arm, and held her protectively, smiling.

He will definitely get jealous of his little angel for taking his wife away, but deep down he knew that he loved her as much as her mother, and that he would let nothing harm her.

After all she was his treasure; _their precious treasure_.

While the wind blew violently outside, Haru put her head on her husband shoulder, and the couple looked at their child sleeping serenely in her father's arms.

At that exact moment, Hibari Haru confirmed for the second time in her life that she was the luckiest woman in the world –the first time being the day she married  _her_  skylark!

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my Fanfiction . net and Wattpad profiles under the same name (Blaxis).  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
